


In the Light/In the Dark

by loveiscosmicsin



Series: Collection of Completed FFXV Pairing Week Prompts 2017 [1]
Category: FF15, FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy 15, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Promptioweek, Promptioweek2017, Tumblr, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 08:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiscosmicsin/pseuds/loveiscosmicsin
Summary: “But you've always said that you didn’t need a partner.”Day 1: In the Dark/In the Light





	In the Light/In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> For Promptio Week - June 26th, Day 1: In the Dark/In the Light
> 
> Main blog: loveiscosmicsin  
> Writing-only blog: incandescent-liberator  
> Pairing: Glompto, Promptio, GladPro, ProGlad
> 
> Thanks a bunch to letshareapapou on tumblr for helping me write this <3

 

 

 

[ Promptio Week Prompts](https://promptioweek.tumblr.com/post/162020295811/promptio-week-2017)

 

Tumblr Main: [loveiscosmicsin](https://loveiscosmicsin.tumblr.com/)

Writing-only blog: [incandescent-liberator](https://incandescent-liberator.tumblr.com/)

Co-author: [letshareapapou](http://letshareapapou.tumblr.com/)

[Tumblr link](https://loveiscosmicsin.tumblr.com/post/162278278523/in-the-lightin-the-dark-loveiscosmicsin)

 

"In the Light/In the Dark"

 

* * *

“Great job everyone!” The manager commended jovially to the rest of the team. The team took the moment to cheer and applaud, at least to the best of their ability with brooms and trash pickers in their hands. The manager waited for the applause to die down before concluding, “You’re all free to go after cleaning. See you bright and early Monday morning.”

The event was a success and everyone’s work really shined through in the end. The equipment and larger structures would be relocated and returned to the partners in the morning. All that’s left to the current team was the clean up and proper disposal of the bins.

Prompto ran up to his colleagues and flashed a smile. “Hey, you guys should get out of here. I’ll take care of the rest.”

A co-worker turned, genuinely surprised. “You sure, Prompto? Hate to leave you here by yourself.”

“Sure! You guys have plans this weekend. This is no big deal for me.”

After all, most of the work had been done already. All Prompto had to do was to return the tools back to the storage room and lock up everything. He was fired up from earlier that he would like to let the feeling simmer for awhile.

He waved his co-workers off, turning around to double check he had everything.

“Alright, Prompto! Let’s do this.” He said aloud to himself, shifting one bag over his shoulder. “You just gotta finish this.” He breathed, adjusting another over his shoulder. “And you can go home. Treat yourself to nice long rest… annnd do nothing. Ah, sounds like dream.” And with that, the blond went off. He whistled a familiar tune as he made his way through the building, it was relaxing. Almost being done helped too.

“I want to ride my chocobo all day…” He sung, the melody rang out sweetly over the halls. He trailed off as the lights flickered above him. “Ugh, creepy.” He moved a bit faster. Place was welcoming enough, family-friendly and voted a national treasure of Lucis, but ratings mattered little when nobody had checked on the light fixtures here.

“I’m not down. Here. To die.” He grunted, hiking the bag up higher, and struggled to hold the few brooms he had together. He continued, looking out the window to stare at the Insomnian skyline. This building wasn’t the tallest by far, but it had a nice view. It was around two in the morning in the City That Never Sleeps, the late-night bars and dives included. But it was still breathtaking to take in. He wanted to get his camera and take some pictures right as dawn hit the city. He paused, looking away to find himself in front of the supply closet.

“Thank the Six.” He breathed, shoulders drooping as he let his burden go, everything dropping easily to the floor.

He pulled off his work gloves, trying to ignore the naked feeling when his fingers ran over the familiar tattoo on his right wrist and dug around in his pocket. His fingers hit gold, well, in theory, the keys to the door felt just as good curled in the palm of his hand. Prompto felt another sigh escape him as the door clicked, unlocked. The lights flickered again, making him shove the keys into his pocket quickly and stumble for the brooms. He shoved the them in first, making a noise as they fell back at him, a battle was fought until they were beaten back in. Prompto turned, heaving the bag over his shoulder only to have the lights flicker ominously again. They flashed back on and he held his breath, swinging the bag, only to see someone in front of him. He gasped, stumbling back. The bag set him off-balance and he cried out as he fell backwards. Keys jingled when they dislodged itself from the confines of his pocket. Prompto reached for the handle of the door as he fell, but his fingers slipped halfway, sending him backwards and pulling the door closed with a resounding slam.

It went dark.

The blond laid there in shock for a moment. “Wait…” He said quietly, blinking at the ceiling. “YOU FUCKING IDIOT, THAT WAS YOUR REFLECTION.” He screamed, though no one was there to hear it.

Prompto dove into his other pocket and retrieved his cell phone. It came to life and the King’s Knight wallpaper greeted him. Hope swelled in his chest that he could contact someone to come open the door. The door could be only opened from the other side and whoever came up with that mechanism should rethink that.

“No, no, no!” The blond cried out, stunned by the ‘No Signal’ indicator at the upper left hand corner. Despite knowing that it wouldn’t make a difference, he raised and lowered the phone trying to make a miracle happen. He dropped his arm, speechless. “Why did it had to be me?” He whined, lifting his chin and dismissively bounced on his heels.

Someone had to come looking for him. He may not receive or send out phone calls or texts, but someone must be wondering where he was. His co-workers saw him last. His friends knew he had a shift that was coming to a close. His parents, though not home as often as he would’ve liked, would have to call the police if they suspected something was up.

“Oh my god.” Prompto felt laughter bubbling in his throat, uneasy and empty. “Nobody’s going to come find me. I have to wait out the weekend.” He curled up in a ball, forehead touching his knees and dread dragging his bad mood even further.

-

Gladiolus snorted awake to music. He slammed his fist into his nightstand to silence the sound. He blinked as it got continuously louder.

“Ugh. Fuck me.” He moaned, sitting up. He winced at the dent his fist had made the wood as he ran a fingernail over it. Made sense why his cell phone was across the room now. He sighed heavily, legs coming over the end of the bed and to the floor. He yawned, scratching his stomach and stood up with a grunt. His back popped as he stretched, muscles moving to adjust as he walked over to his television stand. He glared down at the offending noise maker before snatching up his phone, tapping the alarm off. He had knocked over one of his novels as he did so, but just left it.

Sure, Gladiolus got up almost every morning to deal with the prince’s recalcitrant ass and he also enjoyed the days he just got up to exercise, but the first few minutes of it were hell.

Every damn time.

He obviously needed more training.

  
Gladiolus cracked his neck as he lumbered into the bathroom, leaning heavily on the wall as he relieved himself, mouth opened wide in a lazy yawn. He kicked off his boxers and slipped into the shower.

Pointless, but necessary. He was just going to get sweaty later, but he needed to wake up.

The cold water hit him and he hissed through his teeth, face bent down until it warmed up, the steam soon clouded the glass and mirrors. Prompto would have to wait a bit. Gladio was just not ready just yet.

He threw on a loose pair of dark gray sweatpants and a big black hoodie with a golden Crownsguard emblem etched on the front. He topped it off with some black running shoes. Let a car try to hit him, he would probably take more damage anyway.

Gladiolus jogged downstairs and leaned out the door, his lawn was empty so he turned back inside and checked the time on his phone. 6:45. He raised an eyebrow at this. Their runs usually start around 6:30 and Prompto was never late. Ever. It was a commendable feat since the Shield was strict about it, honestly.

Gladio grunted into the phone as it rung. First time for everything, he thought. His face pinched though when it got a dial tone.

Dammit. He knew today wasn’t going to be easy.

He paced back and forth in his kitchen like a stir-crazy behemoth before a hunt. He checked his phone.

7:15

“That’s it.” He growled, pocketing the cell and reached onto the table for his keys. His hand hit the door.

“Gladdy?” He winced and turned back to see a small form at the bottom of the stairs. Iris hugged her Moogle, a plush almost half her size, to her chest and yawned. “You okay?” She asked, covering her mouth with her hand.

Gladio melted a bit. “I’m okay, Iris. Just going for my usual run.”

Iris blinked and stood up straighter, looking around. “Is Prom here?” She said, voice excited.

“No.” Gladio slumped against the door frame. “Not yet. He’s late today.” He explained.

Iris grinned. “Ooooh, he’s in trouble. No wonder you sound angry.” She whispered.

Gladio’s lip twitched into a smile. “I’m not angry, you monkey. Just have too much energy that’s not put to use yet.” He laughed. Iris yawned again. Gladiolus walked to her and ruffled her hair, grinning despite her protests. “Come on, you can sleep in a little longer today.” He said gently. He didn’t leave her side until 7:30. But watching Iris blink sleepily at him from her pink and floral comforter put him in a better mood.

“Now to find blondie.”

Gladiolus ran several blocks to the Argentum residence and rang the doorbell. There was no response and no sign of anyone present in the vicinity. He pounded his fist against the door.

“Hey Prompto!” He bellowed between knocks. “Wake up!” No dice.

Prompto was no early bird, but he wasn’t a deep sleeper like Noctis. He wouldn’t flake out on him for their morning jog, not when Prompto begged Gladiolus, who disliked having to wait on others in general, to be his partner for weeks until the Shield conceded.

Prompto wasn’t home, the Shield concluded after standing on the porch for several minutes.

Concerned, the Shield took out his phone and dialed for Prompto again.

Immediately and repeated attempts after the first, the detached and aloof voice on the other end taunted him that his call couldn’t be connected and to try again at another time. Did Prompto not have a voice mail set up? Just where was he? He would be the last person on Eos to leave his phone off. The blond actually loved answering the phone.

He dialed for Noctis. Maybe Prompto stayed the night in the prince’s apartment suite. Those two were classmates and practically inseparable, Noctis was more of an instigator of doom out of the duo with Prompto’s mouth more or less dug the trenches of their bad situations. It made sense to the Shield’s mind that they would be together.

“Come on, come on.” Gladiolus mumbled and impatiently tapped his foot between dial tones, scanning his surroundings.

A weary voice answered. “Hello?” A hushed yawn broke over the last syllable.

“Finally.” The older man sighed. “Look, Prom and I were supposed to run—” He checked the time on the phone. “An hour ago,” he clarified in the speaker. “Put him on the phone.”

“Huh?” Noctis sounded more alert and confused. “What are you talking about?”

And so was Gladiolus. “He’s not with you?”

“Nope,” Noctis snorted back a laugh. “Last time, I’ve checked, we’re not fused at the hip since birth.”

So that’s a no on that sleepover. “I’m standing in front of his house right now and he’s not answering. Do you have a number for someone who knows where he is?”

“Hold on.” Noctis grunted, and Gladio heard Noctis’ voice was joined by another. The pair of voices went on like that for a moment before Noctis came back on the line. “Hey, so he works at Nautilus Park, but it’s an after-hours gig. They’re closed on weekends so that’s not really—”

“Do you… Is someone in your bed?” Gladiolus asked, a bit uncertain.

He wanted to be upfront and direct, Noctis was eighteen, an adult by all appropriate standards, but he was also royalty. Gladiolus was his Sworn Shield first before his friend. If the Crown Prince had a girlfriend, Gladiolus had to be informed one way or another even though who or what came in and out of that bedchamber wasn’t any of his business. Protocol. He didn’t want to be under his father’s stern and scrutinizing glare if any possibility of a romantic liaison came to light.

Noctis’ flabbergasted voice brought him back to the conversation. “What? No. No! I—it’s Ignis!” As if Ignis was the improbable suspect of wrongdoing and in this case, accompanying princes in beds. Very unlikely that Noctis and Ignis were involved like that, it would be inappropriate.

Gladio felt the tension in his body evaporate. Good, one less issue. Now back to the issue at hand. “So you said there’s no other number. I’m not worried.” (He was worried and Noctis called him out on it.) “But he’s never been late or bailed out on me before.”

“I believe he could be out taking pictures.”  A cultured and refined voice answered. “Some mornings he captured shots of Insomnia. Stunning pieces, if I had to be honest.” Ignis.

“Does he not answer his phone when he’s out?” Gladiolus asked, feeling the beginning of a headache creep from the back of his head.

The advisor hummed, silent for a moment and Noctis’ voice shouted something from what sounded like he was in another room. “Noct says it’s not too farfetched. It wouldn’t be the first time. He had been so engrossed in his activities before and arrived late to their ‘hang out’ one or twice. I suspect his phone died.” The bespectacled man said calmly. Ignis was a man who sure loved his theories.

Gladio grunted, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. “Do you have the address? I don’t know if it’ll help but knowing will tide me over until he gets back to me.”

“Of course.” Ignis replied easily, reciting the address easily. Probably had it memorized.

'Simply another attribute that accentuates my royal duty to the crown,’ the chamberlain would say.

Gladiolus smiled. “Got it. Thanks, Iggy.” He sighed, already done with today and it was only 8:15.

“Do you require assistance? If you think its an emergency—”

“Don’t think it’s there yet, but if he doesn’t call soon I’ll get the calvary.” Gladiolus assured.

Noctis’ voice spoke back this time, a pinch of hesitation in his voice, “Just let me know either way, 'kay, Gladio?”

“Sure thing, Princess. Will keep you updated.” He swiped left to end the call and started on his way.

“Huh. I didn’t know Iggy worked on Saturdays.” Gladiolus entertained the peculiar thought before heading off.

-

Prompto woke up in complete darkness, not knowing what time it was, feeling depleted and grimy from lying on the floor.

He checked his phone, noon right on the dot and the battery life was still going strong at sixty-three percent. Not that it mattered anyway, the 'No Signal’ indicator was still a glaring middle finger in the face. He couldn’t call for help still. Was it the location that his provider refused to cover or was it to discourage employees from using the net or making calls during hours? If he tried to call or text now, it’ll make about as much sense as shouting into a vacuum.

He did it anyway. No surprises when the messages came back as 'Not Delivered’ and the calls couldn’t go anywhere.

The blond was never good with closed spaces or wandering in the dark, for two of those unfavorable things in one space dug under his skin. It didn’t help that he was starving, regretting not eating the granola bar right away from his last break, tucked away from reach in the locker. If he ate that or at least had it on him, he would feel less horrible right about now.

“What is this? The place where all dreams go to die?”

Even trapped and stomach rumbling, the blond thought of Gladiolus. It was a strange feeling that refused to leave him, he blamed it on hunger. He was supposed to run with him this morning.

“Big guy’s gonna get on my case about this.”

But he supposed that didn’t matter if he’s not getting out of here anytime soon.

The flashlight application on his phone illuminated the room, at least banishing the notion that he wasn’t in complete darkness, motes of dust dancing before him. He came to regret it, however, when he walked straight into a large spider’s nest.

The cell phone fell to the floor as the blond fought to pluck the web from his face and swat at imaginary residents. His skin crawled at the fact that he shared a room with them last night.

“Gladiolus would never let bugs stop him. Ugh!”

Prompto froze. There he went, thinking of Gladiolus again. What he wouldn’t give for those huge muscles to pummel his way out of that stupid door. Big guy could probably break cinder blocks with his forehead for all Prompto knew.

He had to remain calm and use his head like Ignis would. Of course, he’s no where near as smart as the strategist, but it didn’t stop him from using Noctis’ philosophy: fake it until you make it. But alas, there weren’t any windows to climb out of or anything sturdy enough to pry the door open.  

He tried anyway. Stumbling to the door, fingers groped along the bolts and grooves for anything to pry it open. Maybe he could kick it down? It opened away from him so it was possible.

Dunno how my foot will feel about that, The blond thought a bit hysterically.  
But he stood up anyway.

“Okay. Think. Weakest point of a door was usually right underneath the lock? Yeah.” His fingers felt for the doorknob and drifted down. He tapped it with his knuckle. This it was. His key to freedom, so to speak. Like how they always did it in the movies. He breathed out. “Ah, this is gonna hurt.” He whispered, booted foot raised for the kick.  

It hurt.

Shiva, it hurt.

That’s not how they did it in the movies.

Prompto cussed and kicked the door again. He raised his trembling fingers to the spot. It didn’t even splinter. He pounded it with his fist in frustration. Then again. Until his hand was throbbing something fierce. That door was something, all right, industrial and maybe even soundproof. At least property damage was something he didn’t have to worry about.

“Fucking please!” He screamed. There was no reply.

Laying his head against the wood, he gritted his teeth. He didn’t have anything in here to pick the lock or take it apart. Why couldn’t he have gotten locked in the maintenance room? Plenty of tools to take apart the door. His fingers were bleeding from his attempts to loosen the screws. Prompto blinked open his eyes. He couldn’t see anything.

How small was this room?

Maybe six by five feet? Maybe smaller? He never had stayed long enough to be acquainted to it.

The top of his head hit the ceiling at one point, hadn’t it?

A human could live without water for three days, right? Someone would find him before then. He let out a shaky breath.

Would Gladio be angry at him?

Would Noctis worry? What about Ignis?

None of that matters if you’re dead, an ominous voice from the back of his head whispered.

Prompto wheezed, curling into himself. His chest felt heavy, and he opened his mouth to try to breathe.

It wasn’t working.

He couldn’t see anything aside from the gray spots dancing in front of his eyes as he tried to anyway.

Footsteps echoed outside the door and Prompto was certain it wasn’t a hallucination. He banged at the door. “H-hey! Anyone out there? I need help!” He screamed from the top of his lungs, praying that someone would hear him and not walk past this door. “Please!”

“Prompto?”

It was muffled, no thanks to the door, but Prompto knew that voice anywhere.

“Gladio!” He never thought he would be overjoyed to hear the Shield’s voice, so overjoyed that he pounded his fists even harder. “I, uh, locked myself in. Can you let me out?”

“Hold on.” Gladiolus’ heavy steps stopped, Prompto assumed that he might be considering how to open the door. “Do I need a key or…?”

“Just pull.”

“Gotcha.”

A grunt and a shove, Gladiolus swung the door open, a ray of light descended upon the once-hapless and a little dusty Prompto as he stared upon the savior.

Gladiolus took a step forward and held out his hand, grinning from ear to ear. “Come with me if you want to live.”

Tears stung at Prompto’s eyes as he lunged out to take that hand. His eyes went wide when the door started to close. “The door!”

Gladiolus held out an arm to stop it. “You were saying?”

Prompto bolted out of the room without another word.

The blond held his palms out before he collided with the wall, steadying himself. Butterflies were darting frantically back and forth in his belly. If he were to remove himself, the blond feared that he would embrace the Shield and that could be awkward for the both of them so against the wall he stayed.

“How did you know where to find me?” Prompto asked the floor, his head bowed between his arms. He didn’t recall telling the older man where he worked, albeit temporary for the season, it never occurred to him to share the information. They were never that close.

“Noct and Iggy told me.” Gladiolus explained. “You didn’t show up for our run and all my calls weren’t getting anywhere.” When Prompto looked up at him, the Shield averted his gaze. “Thought something was up so I headed here. Doors were unlocked.”

“The doors!” Prompto gasped, straightening his back, slammed by a wave of anxiety. “Oh man, oh man, I need to—”

Gladiolus reached out and took him by the bicep and before the blond could utter another world, steered him toward him. He lowered his gaze and his grip relaxed; Prompto suspected that the large man was staring at his bloodied hands and curled them into his palms.

“I didn’t see anyone on the way over.” Gladiolus said gently as he brushed at Prompto’s cheek with his thumb. “I think you’re good there.” He grinned. “You okay?”

Prompto felt his cheeks heat up. “Yeah…” A warm sensation surged in his belly. “You actually came for me…” He whispered without meaning to.

“Can’t go out on a run without my partner.” Gladiolus’ attempt at being nonchalant was no more convincing than Prompto’s overflowing happiness.

“But you've always said that you didn’t need a partner.”

“I mean what I said. Can’t start my day without exercise.” The Shield put his arm around the blond. “And you made me run all the way here.” He enclosed his arm around Prompto’s neck playfully into a headlock. “That’s for getting out for a workout, wise guy.”

Prompto stomped and patted urgently at the Shield’s muscular arm in a fashion similar to how he had been taught in training. But he was in no danger. Even as he ran to match his friend’s longer strides, Prompto never let Gladiolus get away without knowing that underneath the tough guy exterior, he cared.


End file.
